


Reunion

by Khi0n3



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluffy, Head Canon - Kingdom Hearts III, Implied Axel/Roxas - Freeform, M/M, Reunion, Short One Shot, Ventus/Roxas - Freeform, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khi0n3/pseuds/Khi0n3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Aqua saved from the realm of Darkness, there is only one more guardian of light to recover - Ventus. <br/>Head Canon where Ventus retains Roxas' memories when he is revived. AkuRoku reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Reunion  
How much time had he spent at this place? How many comrades had he lost to this place. Quickly he averted his eyes from Castle Oblivion towards Aqua who was glaring up at the Castle. With her shoulders squared and her frame rigid, Lea was sure that she was preparing herself for what lay ahead, but as he looked closer he realized that her bright blue eyes held a deep sadness to them.   
“I’m back, Ven” she whispered, “Just like I promised.” She raised her hand to her chest and clutched something there. “I’m sorry I didn’t bring Terra.”  
“Are you ready?” Riku asked, putting a hand on Aqua’s shoulder. Aqua closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Slowly she exhaled, then nodded.   
“I’m ready.” Aqua took a step towards the Castle and the rest of the team followed after her. Riku, Kairi, and Sora, easily joking about the good old days on the island and they marched forward in a way that made Lea’s chest ache such that it hadn’t in years. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, determinedly following behind them with Goofy whispered, “Uhh… Donald… Do you get the feeling that maybe we’ve been here before?” and Donald answering back “Ahhh phooey! Goofy I think I’d remember if we'd been to a place like this before!” And finally Lea took up the rear.   
“I still don’t see why I had to come,” he grumbled, thinking to himself that he could have rather been ignored at the Mysterious Tower by the faeries and Master Yen Sid than be ignored by people who were calling themselves his friends. The only friend he’d ever had was Roxas, and he knew as well as anyone that Roxas wasn’t coming back.   
“Ahh, Lea, don’t be like that,” Mickey said encouragingly, “We need you here with us. You’re the only person other than Aqua that’s spent any time in Castle Oblivion.”  
“Yes, but I thought that Aqua was supposed to be able to make it not Castle Oblivion or something like that,” Lea grumbled.   
“It’s not going to be that easy,” Aqua replied. “Besides, I don’t know how the organization may have changed the place since I was here last. You’d know that better than me.”  
“They cleaned house a long time ago,” Lea muttered. “I made sure everything that belonged to the Organization was removed personally.”   
“Still, we are better off with you here. Besides, it’s good training for you with your key blade.”   
Lea rolled his eyes, but continued to stalk after the group.   
It wasn’t that he did like them, they were all wonderful people, but every time he let himself get confortable, it only brought back painful memories of Roxas.   
They followed Aqua through the Castle, she navigated it like she’d been here a hundred time. Like she’d spent her childhood wandering these halls. In the many weeks he’d spent in Castle Oblivion, he’d never been able to figure out it’s twisting corridors. Every time he’d thought he’d figured it out, he find himself in some new dead end that he’d never seen before.   
They followed Aqua deeper into the Castle until finally she stopped in front of a door that looked like all of the other doors.   
“Here it is,” she said, and lifted her key blade in front of her to unlocked the door before her.   
Pushing open the door, she lead the group into the room.   
In front of them was a chair with a boy slumped over, sleeping peacefully as if he’d just sat down to have a nap. Lea felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at the boy in the chair.   
“Roxas!” he shouted, and pushed his way to the front of the group desperately. He felt hands grab on to his thin wrists and arms.   
“Lea! Stop!” someone shouted, he wasn’t sure who. All he could hear was the rushing of blood in his ears. It was Roxas.   
“Lea, that isn’t Roxas!”   
Finally he gave up pulling against the hands that were preventing him from flinging himself on not-Roxas in the chair. As he slumped down to the ground, he realized that Riku, Sora, and Aqua all relaxed their grip on him. He let out a dry sob.   
“What do mean that isn’t Roxas?”   
“That’s Ven,” whispered Aqua, not looking at Lea, but rather her eyes were fixed on the boy in the chair.   
“Ven?” he whispered, horrified, “why does he look so much like Roxas?”  
“Didn’t you ever wonder why Roxas and Sora didn’t look alike?” Mickey sad softly, laying a hand on top of Lea’s.   
“I-I…” Lea choked out.   
“Ventus’ heart has been residing in Sora for a long time.”  
Lea nodded, and bowed hos head. It had been like a dream, seeing Roxas sitting there, only to have the whole thing come crashing down around him when he realized that it wasn’t actually Roxas. It was like ripping off the scab on a wound he had long since thought healed. Roxas was never coming back. “Roxas,” he said softly.   
Sora made his way over to where the boy – Ventus, lay slumbering. He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and said quietly:   
“You might not know this – but you’ve helped me out a lot over the years. Thank you, Ventus. The least I can do now is give you back your heart.”   
He stepped away, and lifted his key blade, pointing it right at Ventus. Sora closed his eyes and a beam of light was emitted from the point of the key blade. When the light subsided, Sora let his arm fall to his side, the tip of the key blade dragging against the cod white floor. For a long moment, nothing happened. He was just about to whisper “did it work?” when the boy opened his eyes.   
“Where am I?” he said softly. His voice sounded so much like Roxas’ voice that it sent a stabbing pain through his chest.   
“Roxas,” Lea said again with a gasp. The boy looked up to him.   
“Axel?” Lea lifted his gaze from the floor to the boy sitting in the chair. Ventus had his gaze firmly fixed on Lea. Everyone else stared in disbelief at Ventus.   
“ROXAS?!” Lea had no more control over his emotions. He felt the tears streaming freely from his eyes and the wild ragged shout tore from his lips before he’d even consciously decided to call out. He was back on his feet, crossing the distance towards the chair where Ventus sat. Lea’s vision went black, everything except Ventus… Roxas was gone. He wasn’t even aware that he’d knocked Sora out of the way.   
“AXEL!” Ventus called out, standing up just in time for Lea to sweep in and scoop him up in his arms.   
“I thought you were dead. I thought… I thought…” Lea tried to choke the words out between sobs, he finally just buried his face in the boy’s shoulder.   
“I promised didn’t I?” Ventus muttered, “that we’d meet again in the next life?”   
Lea smiled, and straightened up, holding Ventus at arms length. Everything about Ventus was Roxas. His eyes, his hair, his slender frame. Exactly the way Lea remembered him. “Axel…”   
“Ha…” Lea laughed softly, “Didn’t you know? My names not Axel… it’s Lea. I got my heart back. Got it memorized?”  
“Lea.” Ventus said experimentally, like he way seeing how the name fit in his mouth. “Well, Lea, I guess I should tell you that my name isn’t Roxas. It’s Ventus. Ven. And I got my heart back too…”   
Ventus glanced up from Axel to the crowd of people in the room. First him eyes fell on Sora.   
“Thank you, Sora, for guarding my heart all these years.”  
“My pleasure,” Sora replied with a smile, brushing himself off – he’d obviously been knocked right over by Lea in his haste. Ventus scanned the rest of the room and his eyes fell on Aqua.   
“Aqua!”   
“Ven!” There was love in her voice. Not romantic love, but a motherly love.  
Begrudgingly, Lea let Ventus go so that he could cross the room to his old friend, Aqua.   
“Thank You,” he whispered and threw his arms around her.   
“I’m sorry Terra isn’t here.”  
“It’s okay.” Ventus muttered, “we will bring him back.”  
He released her from his hold, then returned to Lea’s side.   
“Together,”  
“Together,” Sora agreed, with a nod.   
The Seven Guardians of Light together at last.


End file.
